Can I Kiss You?
by Crazy4Animation
Summary: "Kiss Ren or else be ready to go on a blind date" Lory traps Kyoko in his love gambling to bring her and Ren together. Will his plan work? How will Ren react when out of the blue Kyoko asks him for a Kiss? Read to find out. Short Story.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own skip beat or any of its characters.  
**

 **A/N: Hey guys. Here I am with another short story of Skip beat. It'll be consisting of 3-4 chapters only. I hope you like it. Don't forget to share your views. Thanks  
**

* * *

 **" Can I Kiss You?"**

 **Chapter-1**

* * *

"Please President! How can I do this? It's embarrassing" Kyoko argued with Lory, trying to persuade him but failed because he wasn't listening to her.

"Nothing's embarrassing. You can do this. Don't you want to graduate from Love Me Section? If you don't want me to set up a blind date for you then you'll have to kiss someone or else…"

Kyoko slammed her eyes shut and cringed inwardly.

 _"Damn you president!"_

"But Sir-" her heart was jumping a mile in a second.

"No Buts. You are an actress. In future, you will have to kiss someone. If you are not ready to give your hundred percent then I'm afraid you can't be a suave and professional actress. A minor kiss shouldn't be a problem for you. You can't let it get in the way of your success. It's for your own good. You don't want to get negative roles of a bully or villain only, now do you?" Lory asked, putting his wicked plan into action to bring his two idiot and oblivious children together who were sulking being lonely but were reluctant and too slow to take progressive steps and confess their love to each other.

Kyoko sighed. Lory Takarada, the love sick fool wasn't giving her any chance to escape and forcing his manipulative commands on her. It was just a commercial role, not a public display of romance. What's the big deal if she faked the kiss scene in it? It would still look real if she used all of her professionalism to make it look like real one. She was a professional actress after all then why he was forcing her to kiss someone for real first? She would never understand his antics.

"But whom should I kiss? I don't have…. You know… boyfriend" she asked frightened in anticipation of his answer as she blushed from head to toe.

Lory grinned widely. _"Are you kidding me? Ren is absolutely head over heels for you. You also have feelings for him but you ignore his feelings. It's your own fault that I have to step in and push you two together. I can't take it anymore"_

He looked at her mischievously. "Kiss Ren." he declared while grinning like an idiot.

"WHAT?!" Kyoko felt as if her heart was about to explode.

"I can't do this. He's my senpai. It'll be inappropriate. Besides he already has someone else he loves therefore…." The last part of the statement came out as a whisper but Lory having sharp hearing ability heard her clearly.

 _"Oh Mogami-kun, he has eyes for you only. Why are you so oblivious? He'll gladly do anything just to kiss you once"_

Lory cleared his throat as he spoke gently. "But he's the one you trust the most right?" he asked.

Kyoko nodded.

"You know he would never take advantage of you right?" he asked again. Kyoko nodded again.

"Then kissing him rather than being on a blind date with someone stranger is better, don't you agree?"

Kyoko's heart beat sped up but she wasn't ready to give in just yet.

"But why do you want me to Kiss someone in the first place? It's not fair Sir, you know I'm not comfortable being intimate with anyone" Her cheeks turned hotter and redder with embarrassment.

 _"And you know how I feel about Tsuruga-san and yet you are forcing me to K-Kiss him. I'm afraid to let my feelings out in front of him. I don't want it to happen. If he came to know, he would hate me and would never talk to me again."_

Lory smiled.

 _"Simple stupid girl, I want to bring you two together. That's why I'm going out of my way to push you"_ Lory wanted to burst out but he held his tongue in control.

"That's the reason Mogami-kun, I want you to break all of your barriers and recognize your true potential as an actress. " Lory stated.

Kyoko sighed again.

 _"It's useless to argue with him."_

"Don't worry Ren is harmless. He won't mind or get angry if you kiss him. He's your senpai after all. I guarantee it. _Although I doubt his sanity after you kiss him"_ Lory said when she kept quiet.

Taking in a deep breath and after having a fight with her inner turmoil, Kyoko looked up at his face, only to find him smiling at her.

"OK… I'll do it" she let out reluctantly although she wasn't sure if it was the right thing to say or do.

"Wonderful!" Lory exclaimed. "You may go now. Just remember to keep your words and don't tell Ren that I forced you to kiss him. Use your professionalism as an actress to persuade him and make it as real as possible. I want proof that you really kissed him otherwise be ready to go on a blind date" he threatened her as he looked at her for the last time before dismissing her.

Kyoko was dumbfounded. How was she supposed to do that now? President Takarada was really something. She wanted to hit him with something heavy but she didn't want to risk her career. The last thing she wanted was to be in his bad books.

Torn between her own desires and this stupid 'Love Me Assignment of a Kiss' from none other than Lory Takarada, Kyoko left the room, taking out her phone to dial up the only number she wanted to avoid at that moment. Ren's number.

* * *

Ren panicked when Kyoko called him out of the blue and asked him if he had some free time because she wanted to meet him. He had completed all of his jobs therefore he was more than happy to spend his time with her but something was fishy. She sounded awkward. He wondered if she was alright and what she wanted to talk to him about. He waited for her at his apartment.

"She's coming to see me. I hope everything's alright. Did I somehow do something wrong to anger her? I haven't seen her for a long time. I hope she's fine" Ren prayed in his heart.

The wait was killing him. He was desperate to see her. _"What is it she wants to talk to me about? Is it about some role? Does she need my help?"_

Right after 15 minutes, his door bell rang. He practically ran to open the door.

"Hi, Mogami-san" he greeted politely, masking his excitement after seeing her.

Kyoko blushed lightly as she looked at him. He smiled warmly at her. Her heart threatened to stop.

"Please come in" Ren said as he let her in and closed the door behind him.

"Tsuruga-san…" Kyoko called out as she bowed to him respectfully.

"What is it Mogami-san?" he asked.

Kyoko straightened up. "Can I…?"

"You What Mogami-san?" he asked looking at her with his deep eyes.

She turned crimson. "C-Can I…?" she looked down in embarrassment as her cheeks got hot with embarrassment and her heart jumped in her chest painfully.

He frowned. _"She's acting weird. I hope everything is alright"_

"Let's go to the living room first and then we can talk Mogami-san" he tried to comfort her for whatever was bothering her but she refused to move an inch.

Clenching her fists she looked at him with watery eyes.

Ren turned pale. "Is something bothering you Mogami-san? Are you alright? You know you can tell me anything." he asked panicking but she shut him up as she mumbled something under her breath and he felt getting struck by heavy storm of thunder light.

"I don't think I heard you right Mogami-san, come again" he asked again to remove his confusion.

Inhaling sharply, Kyoko spoke again, this time enough for him to hear her clearly. "Can I Kiss you Tsuruga-san?" she turned pink.

Ren froze staring at her in disbelief. So it wasn't his imagination. She really asked him for a kiss. Was she feeling well? What was going on? Ren's desperate and longing heart was in trouble. He swallowed hard being unable to decide what to say or do.

* * *

That's it for chapter 1. Please read and review and don't forget to let me know what you think.

Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own skip beat or any of its characters.**

* * *

 **Can I Kiss You?**

 **Chapter-2**

* * *

Ren scanned her thoroughly to find any clue why she was asking him for a kiss but he found nothing. The only thing that she had with her was her bag and nothing else, no signs of any script.

 _"What am I going to do? This is the only thing I want but she doesn't look like herself. Is she drunk? Is she sick? Is it a practice for some kind of intimate scene in her new drama? I don't want to anger her or break her heart by asking her such questions. What if she really wants to kiss me? She hasn't gotten a clue about my feelings for her now has she?"_ Ren was trying to find all possible reasons in his mind for her sudden request.

He was going impatient. Just a slight look of her was tempting him to grab her and kiss her senseless. Ren controlled his overwhelming emotions and longing for her and pushed Kuon aside forcibly who was trying desperately to take over his body and have his way with the woman he loved.

Ren cleared his throat and focused his attention on Kyoko who was sitting on the couch with him in his living room.

He dared to look at her face but to his misfortune; she was looking down at her hands, nicely folded in her lap.

 _"Crap! She's nervous!"_ he kicked himself inwardly.

"Mogami-san, is it for some kind of practice for your new role in the drama?" He counted to ten in his mind to push away the bitter feeling that he felt cutting through his heart.

Kyoko winced and felt tears pooling up in her eyes but she quickly blinked them back and composed herself.

 _"He's going to hate me. I think he already does, he thinks I'm some kind of stupid girl who wants to take advantage of him. It's not wrong though, I can't tell him how I feel because he loves someone else, it will probably be my last time with him. I know he'll never talk to me again. I can't tell him the true reason behind it or else...If I didn't kiss him then President will set me up with any random guy and I don't want to give away my first kiss to a stranger for whom I don't feel a thing. What do I do?" Kyoko was on verge of losing herself._

Her vision was getting blurry because of the tears that were threatening to come out and she was having a hard time dealing with them. She just wanted to run away and hide herself from him.

"Do you need my help with the kissing scene?" he asked again but met with silence. Kyoko didn't move her head nor said a word.

 _He wants to know the reason. I can't possibly reveal it. I guess I have left with no choice but to tell him._

He paled.

 _"I should have kept my tongue in control. She looks scared. She isn't responding at all. Damn me and Damn that professionalism! Screw it!"_ He fought the urge of holding her in his arms and never let her go.

"Mogami-san, look at me please" Ren said softly but when she didn't budge, he moved closer and lifted her chin up to look directly in her eyes but the scene before him stabbed his heart harder. Her beautiful golden eyes were teary.

"Ah… I…hmm… Mogami-san… I just wanted to…I didn't mean to…" Ren was stuttering.

Kyoko hung her head lower in shame as she gathered her courage to admit her crime.

"I… I know you are going to hate me after this but I don't care. If it's my last time being with you then it's OK, I'll treasure it forever" she paused and took a deep breath, avoiding eye contact with the man who was the reason of her rapid heartbeat and was staring at her with his mouth wide open in shock.

She sighed.

"It was supposed to be a kiss for some stupid role but it got the best of me. I forgot being a professional actress and refused to kiss anyone else because…. I wanted…." She gulped as she feared for his reaction and her heartbreak.

Ren's breath hitched.

 _Don't tell me you….? Is it just my imagination or does she really…?_

"I wanted my first kiss with the person I loved. I'm so selfish. I refused to kiss my co-star and got into trap of Takarada-san, I'm so pathetic. I deserve to die. I don't have any right to think that way when I know you love someone else. " she muttered softly, concealing her heart ache but couldn't block her tears that broke the dam and flooded out of her eyes.

Ren was dumbstruck. It wasn't what he had expected. He thought she might wanted to kiss him to practice for an intimate scene in a drama or something but the truth behind her request was too much for him to bear. His heart wanted to burst. He wanted to scream out of joy.

 _She loves me? She has feelings for me? She wants to kiss me because she loves me. Oh Joy! He was so happy that he could die. His dream came true, but wait… she thinks I love someone else? Where did she get that idea?_

Without wasting any time, Ren closed the distance between them, grabbed her close to him and crashed his lips upon hers, pouring all of his love and longing for her into that kiss.

Kyoko squeaked and caught off guard. She squirmed at first but relaxed when he wrapped his arms around her waist, picked her up and settled her in his lap, kissing her passionately.

Kyoko responded reluctantly and a little afraid of the consequences, when he gave her kiss after kiss without any break to breath.

When they broke apart, both were panting harshly, trying desperately to catch their breath with their lips sore and wet.

Kyoko hid her face in his chest to hide her embarrassment and pain. She was still sad. _"He kissed because he didn't want to hurt me. He's a gentleman"_

Ren held her close and soothed her by rubbing her back.

"Kyoko… look at me" he requested.

Kyoko's head shot up to look at him at the sudden mention of her given name only to find him looking at her with love in his eyes and beaming at her with his most dazzling smile.

Her heart raced against her will.

"Look into my eyes. Who do you think I love Kyoko?" He asked softly, rubbing his thumb over her cheek.

She dared not to lift her hopes up and kept staring at him. Could it be her whom he loved? Impossible! He was man of every woman's dream. How could he possibly love someone like her? It was just impossible. She was just being delusional, nothing else. His eyes were filled with care and concern like a friend and nothing else.

"It's obvious, isn't it Kyoko? You know me, I don't kiss just anyone" he caressed her cheek.

Tears fell down her cheeks. It just couldn't be. He was just too good for her. She wasn't anything in his comparison.

"But you told Bo that you would never love anyone and that high school girl was too good for you. How could she be me? I'm nothing…" She still was in denial.

 _That traitor chicken guy! He dared to leak my secret out and created misunderstandings. He's so dead._

"Kyoko, for some personal reasons, I denied love throughout my life but I forgot that heart couldn't be controlled and before I knew it, I felt myself falling for you day by day. I couldn't get you out of my head. My love for you became stronger as the time passed by. You don't even know how captivating you are Kyoko. You are amazing, my perfect, ideal Japanese woman. I love you and only you. I don't know from where did you get the wrong idea but that high school girl I loved was no one else but you"

Kyoko gasped.

"Y-You Y-You really love me?" she asked for reassurance in disbelief.

He nodded, with his blinding smile.

"I love you Kyoko. I love you so much that it kills me. It makes me sad when I think I can't have you. It makes me desperate when you walk away from me. It makes me long for you whenever you aren't with me. I'm going crazy. I'm insanely in love with you" he confessed his true feelings.

She looked into his eyes to search for any confusion but the only thing she could find was sincerity.

"I… l-love you too" she confessed.

"Say that again?" he demanded, commanding his exploding heart to settle down.

"I… love you" Kyoko whispered timidly and hid her face in his chest again to hide her extreme blush.

"Once more please…" he asked selfishly, being unable to control his happiness and overflowing emotions.

"It's embarrassing" Kyoko let out as she cocooned in his lap.

Ren chuckled planting a quick kiss on her forehead. "I guess we both are idiots Kyoko. I thought you loved Fuwa and you thought I loved someone else when we both loved each other the whole time" he sighed with contentment.

 _Yeah, I guess you are right Tsuruga-san. We both are fools._

After having some peace being in each other's arms, Ren spoke up to dig out the truth behind her previous actions.

"Kyoko, is Boss involved in it? You said you got into his trap. What's the meaning of this?"

She turned white as ghost. "I… he…" she didn't know what to say. It wasn't easy to fool Ren. He could see right through her.

 _"I knew it was his trap. He tried to meddle in my private matters again. I didn't ask for his help. He dared to make my love cry. He's going to pay for his actions" Ren vowed in his mind._

"Kyoko, please, I won't get mad at you. You know you can trust me. Tell me what did he do this time? He's involved, isn't he? Did he force you to come here? Did he entangle you into another Love Me assignment?" he asked touching his cheek with hers as his grip around her waist tightened.

"Ah, no!" she lied, averting her gaze.

"Oh really?" he gave her his sparkling fake smile that meant danger.

"Y-Yeah…"

His smile turned wide. "Are you sure?"

"…"

 _You don't have to be scared of me Kyoko. The one who should be scared is Boss, not you._

He leaned in to kiss her lips lightly. "You know I'll never hurt you or get angry at you so please you don't have to hide it. Just tell me what he commanded you to do. I'm sure he's behind all this. He made you cry and I'm going to kick his ass this time to put his evil schemes at rest. I'm not going to let him manipulate you anymore. You have got me to protect you now Love, your Corn" he beamed at her as he pulled away slightly to look at his love lady.

Kyoko's eyes bugged out. She stared at him in disbelief. "Y-You… Y-You… you are Corn? My Corn?"

The way she said "my Corn" pulled his heart out. He found himself kissing her fiercely once again.

"Yeah, I'm your miserable, fake fairy prince who couldn't protect you and be with you when you needed him. I'm sorry" but it was now Kyoko's turn to kiss him with all the love she had for him.

"You are here, that's all that matters to me. I'm glad I found you and now I'll never let you go again" she held him tightly as she clung to him seeking for warmth and love which he gave away willingly.

"Me neither Kyoko, never ever! Now tell your fairy price what that horrible wicked wizard did? Now that your Corn is here, you have got nothing to be scared of" He embraced her lovingly as she rested her head against his shoulder while still enjoying being in his lap.

She sighed in defeat. _"I guess I have no choice. Ren won't let me escape that easily"_ She inhaled deeply before beginning to tell him whatever happened between her and Lory.

* * *

Lory was puffing his Cigar and smirking to himself, thinking about the success of his evil scheme when Ren stormed into his office and locked the door behind him.

His Cigar fell down from his hands as he watched 'The Demon Lord' coming towards him to hunt him.

Lory stood up from his seat, feeling chills of horror overcoming his body.

"What's the matter? Did you have anything you wanted to talk to me about? Why did you lock the door?" Lory gulped when he saw serious look on Ren's face.

He smirked, as he closed the distance between them and within a second, he pinned Lory against the wall, trapping him between his body and the wall, holding his wrists in his tight grip.

Lory turned white with panic.

His predator was smirking at him. _"It's not Ren, it's Kuon, he's mad. Oh No!"_

"D-Did you need something?" Lory asked gulping.

Ren's smirk widened. "You wanted a proof for my first kiss. I thought I should give you a 'practical' demo and let you know how much of a good kisser I really am" Ren's eyes turned dark as he smirked mischievously at his prey.

 _"You made my love cry and forced her into your trap. I have had enough of your schemes. Do you think I'll let you walk away with this? It's time for you to learn your life time lesson Boss. No one can dare to mess with the girl I love!"_ Play boy Kuon had fully surfaced.

Kuon's lips moved closer to his prey who was cursing himself for the moment he came up with the scheme of forcing Kyoko to kiss Ren and come out with a proof.

 _"Oh God, he knows. He's mad! Please someone help me! He's going to K-K-K-Kiss me for real! I don't want any proof. I won't force anyone into my schemes ever again. I give up, I swear. Just drag me out of here. Someone help!" Lory screamed in his mind._

* * *

 **A/N:** Hehehe :P Looks like Lory is going to be in great trouble :P Suits him well though. Who asked him to play with them with his evil schemes? Now he must pay for his over-meddlings :P That's all for chapter 2. I hope you like it. Don't worry about Bo secret. Story isn't finished yet. There's much more to come :) Til next time. Please review if you want next update soon lolzzz. I'm getting selfish here but really your kind reviews encourage me to write more so thank you everyone for your support :)

 **Side Note** : Don't assume too much. Anything can happen when it comes to Kuon. He has other ways to teach him not to mess with him. Kissing Lory for real isn't essential. Kuon can drag his soul out without even trying if he let his true self come out. Don't see too much into the end of the chapter. But you'll all be laughing your heart out by the end of this story. I guarantee it and I'll make sure of it you enjoy the story, instead of feeling sick of it :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own skip beat or any of its characters.**

 **Hi guys! I am back with the final installment of this story. It's finished. I hope you like this chapter as well and I hope I didn't disappoint you with this.**

* * *

 **"** **Can I Kiss You?"**

 **Chapter-3**

* * *

Lory was literally trembling now. He wanted to scream and run away but to his bad luck, Kuon had him pinned against his hard body, leaving no chance of escape for the old man.

Lory was regretting for making that stupid plan to bring the couple together and worst of all, his plan had back fired on him. He cursed himself silently.

 _"I swear I won't meddle in your private affairs any longer, just let me go." Lory sweated buckets when he felt Kuon's breath against his lips._

He shut his eyes tightly and prayed in his heart for Kuon to regain his senses but he knew better. It was his fault. He had angered the Demon Lord and now he was after him to slay. Lory's heart jumped out of his chest when Kuon's dark voice struck his eardrums.

"Come to think of it, you are quite handsome Lory. Too bad I didn't notice before…." Kuon purred huskily.

Lory shuddered in horror. The Demon Lord was too close to his lips. Lory turned white like someone had drained all the blood out of his body. He was too terrified to utter a single word.

 _L-Lory? He's calling me Lory? W-What….! He's pissed off! He's going to slaughter me!_

Lory didn't dare to open his eyes. He was shivering and frightened.

Kuon smirked with satisfaction.

 _"Got you Boss! Now you'd think at least thousand times before messing with me but the show is not over yet" Kuon laughed inwardly and a victorious grin appeared on his face when he saw how frightened Lory was._

The poor old man looked like he'd faint any moment _._

 _Well it's your fault to take things too far. I didn't ask for your help. You should have known your limits. Why the hell did you make my girl cry? My private life is none of your business old man and you should know when to stop your manipulation. I am not letting you go after what you have done to Kyoko. I know you wanted us to be together and I really appreciate that but what's the meaning of forcing her to kiss me by making it a love me assignment and on top of that, you threatened her with a blind date?! You really are something boss to play with her emotions. I'll show you who I really am._

Kuon grabbed his chin and forced him to make direct eye contact but Lory was too afraid to do so.

He turned his face to the other side and squeezed his eyes shut even harder. Kuon wanted to burst into laughter. He was enjoying it. The scene before his eyes was worth of billion dollars.

Kuon moved his hand to trace Lory's face with his finger. Lory cringed and practically jumped when Kuon's finger touched his skin.

"You have such a beautiful face Lory. Such thick eyebrows and pale skin" Kuon whispered, pulling Lory's soul out of his body.

 _"What…?"_ Lory screamed in his mind.

"Such defined lips. You can be ideal of anyone" said Kuon as he traced his lower lip with his thumb.

 _"WHAT THE HELL?!" Lory wanted to pull his hair out._

Lory panicked. Situation was getting out of control and he was sensing disaster. He was really doomed this time and there was no way in hell to even think that Kuon would let him escape without giving him a piece of his mind. He himself was responsible for everything that was happening to him.

He wanted to step away from the man who was in love with Kyoko and according to his dictionary was talking rubbish about him but he was trapped and he hated it. No matter how hard he tried to break himself free or push the man away from him. He failed. That younger man's grip on him was too tight.

"I don't like this position. Just a kiss won't be enough. I want to see your body. I want more. I am hooked now." Kuon mewed in Lory's ear softly but the old man went frozen in shock. His eyes flashed open and he stared at Kuon, completely taken a back but before he could say or do anything, he was on the floor with Kuon on top of him while both of his hands were over his head, tightly grasped in Kuon's left hand.

"R-Ren… No! D-Don't! I-I am sorry!" Lory stuttered while speaking but his mouth was shut down as Kuon placed a finger over his lips.

"Shhhh, no words Lory. Let me feel you. I promise I'll be gentle."

Lory cursed himself under his breath. _"Did he really mean 'THAT'?! Did I really hear him right?! Oh God, what have I gotten myself into!"_

A chill of fright ran down his body when Kuon's long finger moved from his neck to chest. Kuon stopped his moment of extreme fun in midway when he realized that Lory was trembling. His face was sweat dropped, his eyes were tightly shut and he looked like a little rat caught under lion's paw. Kuon could hear the sound of old man's heart beat. He looked like dead meat. It surely was a pure torture for Lory and Kuon was loving every moment of it. It was a priceless sight to see The President Lory Takarada of LME so helpless for once.

 _Let the fun begin President. You'll never forget this day. I bet my life on it._

In an instant, Kuon's hand worked its way to unbutton Lory's shirt.

Lory gasped, extremely stunned to what was happening but the next moment, he was naked-chested underneath the man who had sworn to punish him for his crimes.

"Such broad and well-toned muscular chest. I love it. I feel so envious. Had I known before, I would have fallen in love with you. Your body feels amazing under my hand. I want to touch you more. I have decided to take you on as a minor taste of admiration won't cause me any harm right? And besides you also wanted to feel me so we can call this mutual" Kuon said in a serious but naughty tone.

 _"W-What the h-hell is he s-saying? H-He's gone totally insane! Someone help me! YASHIRO-SAN! W-Where are you?! HELP ME!" Lory shouted in the back of his mind and called for help to no use._

No matter how hard he tried to speak, he felt tongue tied. Words just didn't come out his mouth. Even though he tried to speak but his voice ended up being muffled screams or frightened mumbling of apology which were left unheard by the Demon Lord before him.

Kuon was dying to laugh inside. It was too much for him. He had finally succeeded to hit the nerve of that manipulative old man. From this day forward, he was sure of the fact that Lory would keep himself at least a hundred miles away from him and Kyoko. It was time for Demon Lord to celebrate his victory but the last punch of defeat to that wicked wizard won't hurt a bit so he decided to continue the fun activity a little more.

The sight of stiffened wood-like Boss of his was hilarious. Kuon was grinning inwardly like an idiot

The Demon Lord looked down at Lory and Lory cringed in anticipation. The smirk plastered on Kuon's face meant danger. Extreme danger and that danger was slowly moving towards Lory to destroy him. Kuon's expression seemed like he was ready to devour The President while Lory was screaming. His mouth was opening and closing but words weren't coming out.

Lory swallowed hard and pressed his lips in thin line in order to seal access to his lips.

Kuon's hand trailed Lory's chest, giving him jolts of electricity.

 _"No, NO, NOOOOO!"_ Lory screamed to his dismay.

"So soft…so beautiful… I love it. You are so handsome even in this age Lory. I am impressed." Kuon whispered in Lory's ear as he leveled his face with him.

"Your skin feels so soft and so good underneath me. I am electrified. Are you feeling the same way?" Kuon asked hoarsely.

 _"LIKE HELL I AM! I swear I won't mess with you again. Just let it go already. I have learned my lesson"_ Lory looked like he was about to die

Kuon turned his attention back to his lips and looked at him like he was a hungry wolf and Lory was the last piece of meat available on earth.

He leaned down slowly and slowly with his face just an inch away from Lory's lips and their foreheads touched. That's when Lory's patience to bear the torture ended and he screamed out loud, begging for Demon Lord's mercy.

"I'm sorry! I promise I won't interfere in you private life anymore. I won't trouble Mogami-kun ever again in my life. I'll keep myself away from the two of you. Just drop it Ren I don't want any proof. Your private life is none of my business I get it!" Lory let out everything in one shot. He was shaking and breathing heavily with his eyes still closed like his life depended on it.

A flash and a click sound brought him back to his senses and Lory realized that he had been released.

There stood Ren at a fair distance, holding his phone in his hand while grinning down at him with that deep murderous look in his eyes.

"I hope you won't forget your promise Boss because next time, I won't go easy on you. Never try to make my girl cry or else I won't show you any mercy got it? And by the way, I am not gay. I have already got a girlfriend whom I love the most so don't try to hit on me" He told him with a boyish smirk which made Lory's eyes turn wide.

Kuon turned around and marched out of Lory's office releasing his fit of laughter that had him disturbed the whole time. He laughed too much that his stomach started hurting and tears started to come out of his eyes but he felt himself powerless to stop the storm of laughter while the poor old man was left behind totally shock-struck whose mind had completely shut down to process anything around him.

* * *

Ren laughed his heart out again. He clenched his stomach to stop himself but he faced another attack. Kyoko blushed and laughed along. He had been laughing continuously ever since he picked Kyoko up from LME and drove to his apartment to spend some time alone as they were done for the day.

"You are horrible. You shouldn't have done that to him. You are so mean. He had no wrong intention." Kyoko pouted against his chest as he hugged her tightly while they were sitting on the couch of his living room with Kyoko resting in his lap.

"I know sweetheart but that old man needed to learn his life time lesson. He forced you and made you cry. He manipulated you that's why I just couldn't let him get away and seriously, it was worth every second. You should have seen his face. It was priceless. He looked frightened as if I was going to rape him for real." Ren told her and broke into laughter again.

Kyoko turned crimson and giggled along.

She buried her face in his chest and sighed in contentment.

"You haven't changed a bit. You still are a bully."

Ren laughed at her remark. "Thank you for your appreciation. I'd bully anyone who'd try to mess with my girl. What I did was just a trailer for Boss. He should better keep his hands off or else next time, he'd really feel the touch of my lips" Kuon said and winked at her while laughing as Lory's horrified face flashed in his mind.

"Hentai! You assaulted him, your own boss! Don't you have any shame? It's inappropriate to tease him like that you know?" Kyoko scolded him but he laughed more.

"I'd assault him for real if he tried to make you cry again and don't worry, I can assault him without even touching him. He isn't my type. I have my eyes reserved for you only." He told her as he pulled her away a bit to face him. His mischievous eyes made her shiver.

"BULLY!" she smacked his arm causing him to laugh again.

Once he calmed down, Kyoko looked into his eyes deeply and inhaled.

"I have something to tell you" she suddenly turned serious and it confused him.

"Yes?"

"I… I am Bo the chicken…"

He blinked once then twice.

Kyoko turned pale.

 _He's mad! B-But I had to tell him. I guess I chose the wrong moment to reveal the secret._

"Excuse me?" Ren said in disbelief as if trying to reassure himself about his hearing ability.

Kyoko gulped in panic, color of her face suddenly gone.

 _He's going to kill me for lying to him but I have no choice to lie again and conceal the fact. I have already told him.  
_

"I… I said I am Bo the chicken… I didn't want to…. But I…" before Kyoko could say anything further, Ren silenced her with his lips and kissed her deeply.

Regaining her normal state, she immediately melted against his touch and responded with urgency and all the love she had ever felt for him.

Feeling the need of air, they broke apart; their heavy breath tingled their skin and lit the fire of desire in them.

Giving in to their desire, they joined their lips once again and continued kissing until they had enough and let go each other reluctantly.

Once apart, Ren's smiling eyes scanned her face, making her nervous.

"What?" Kyoko asked extremely embarrassed.

He flicked her forehead and then kissed the bridge of her nose before touching her forehead with his.

"You are so dense not to realize that I was in love with you the whole time." He laughed soundly. "I confessed my feelings to you without realizing that it was you the whole time. I am so stupid just like you Kyoko. We are perfect match for each other."

Kyoko turned bright red, fueling his laughter. "You were teasing and here I thought you were mad at me. You are so cruel" she pouted angrily.

"No, Kyoko, I can never get mad at you, not a chance. Because I love you sincerely. I am just happy having you by my side. Nothing else matters to me anymore." he confessed firmly leaving no doubt in her mind.

She tried to hide her scarlet face in his chest again but he didn't let her and kept her still so that her eyes met his. "I love you and nothing can change my feelings for you"

"I… love you too" she whispered softly with a deep blush decorated on her cheeks.

 _You are a nice person Ren. I thought you'd push me away but instead, you embraced me warmly. I thought you'd hate me if I told you the truth but you surprised me. You really are a caring person._

Ren's heart soared in pure happiness with his eyes pouring out all the love he had for her.

"So will you be mine forever?" He asked in joy as his heart palpitated in anticipation.

 _"I-Is he proposing me already? Does he really love me that much?"_ Kyoko's heart skipped a beat as her eyes filled with tears of extreme happiness.

"Y-Yes" she replied giving a push to his already racing heart.

A tear of joy made its way down to their cheeks as they sealed their eternal promise with their lips.

* * *

Lory sat there in his office completely blown away, still not recovered from the shock of his life when his cell phone suddenly vibrated.

Startled and quickly pulled out of his thoughts, he located his phone and picked it up.

Unlocking it, he checked it right away but what he found there made him sweat dropped from head to toe.

 _"You performance was wonderful Boss. Your face looked priceless. It was fun to watch you under Kuon's mercy. I can't stop laughing! Is it hurting? How was it? Did you enjoy? haahahahaha OMG, I'm dying. Best day of my life! You better keep yourself away from Kuon or else you know what he can do now don't you? :P  
_

 _P.S: Kuon isn't gay Boss. I assure you that so don't try provoking him... you'll be left heartbroken as he's already in love with someone else. You know what I mean XD hahahahaha"_

 _-Kuu_

 _"Serves you right Kidnapper-kun. I am proud of my son to take you down for once. My stomach is hurting from laughing. Kuon's_ _acting was remarkable! You looked like you were going to faint. Wonderful video and priceless photo! It made my day. I am going to watch it every day for my entertainment._

 _P.S: I made your intimate pic my desktop background. It's hilarious XD"  
_

 _-Julie_

 _"OMG President, I didn't know you were interested in Ren in that way. You should get over him soon because you know he already is in love with Kyoko-chan. I pity you. You poor soul hahahahaha. Very sweet and heart touching intimate session btw but you looked too scared. Was Ren too harsh on you? Did he hurt you? Hahahahaha XD_

 _P.S: I told you to leave Ren and Kyoko-chan alone but you didn't listen to me. I am glad I wasn't the part of your plan this time or else... I don't even want to think about it..."  
_

 _-Yashiro_

 _"I'm sorry but I can't return your feelings President as I am already set for marriage next year. I can only sympathize you but I am already engaged to Kyoko and there's nothing I can do for you. You have to get over me as soon as you can because it's bad for you to have feelings for someone else's man ;)  
_

 _P.S: Next time scheme anything stupid and I'd make love to you in my way, continuing from where we left. Even though I am not gay but you know very well that I can make love without even touching. I am sure you wouldn't want to be assaulted by me again right honey? hahahahaha XD (Your body is really nice btw but I am not interested :P)"  
_

 _-Kuon_

Lory cringed once again. A shiver of extreme terror ran down his spine. He shook his head to get rid of his disturbing thoughts. Embarrassed and enraged at their mockery, Lory threw his phone away. The device hit the ground and broke into pieces.

 _Now all of them have become a team to mock me. They are having a lot of fun laughing at me like that. That Jerk! He did that to take revenge on me! He recorded the video and clicked the photo and sent it to everyone! Nonsense! I'll see you, you shameless brat!_

"HENTAI! YOU BAKA KUON!" Lory screamed to himself helplessly but he couldn't do anything to release his frustration because The Demon Lord had already won and Lory swore to himself never to make him mad at him ever again.

* * *

 **LOL! It's over. I hope you enjoy reading the chapter. Let me know what you think. Thank you for reading and reviewing. It means a lot to me. Thank you for everything guys. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **See you all soon again.**


End file.
